Ni siquiera en otros mundos
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Dicen que si vas a asesinar, te prepares para ser matado. Quizás se aplique la misma regla a la toma de cuerpos. ¿No crees, mi querido? Kallen x Luciano. Gangrape liderado por mujeres de la Orden.


**Ni siquiera en otros mundos**

_Dedicado a Robbie. __Ya sabes que nada de fumar pasto ni de aceptar regalos de Pennywise, el Payaso Bailarín. Si acabas hecho pedazos en las alcantarillas de Derry, nadie me echará la culpa por andar de juerga, en vez de cuidarte. u.u_**  
**

Aún le dolía la cabeza por el horrendo estruendo que había escuchado al colapsar el Percival.

-No me malentiendas,-dijo Kallen Kouzuki, su figura recortada contra el rojo del fuego al abrir la cápsula y sacarlo, faltándole cantar un himno de la victoria por su expresión, si es que los monos podían hacer tal cosa, pensó Luciano, antes de desvanecerse, sin necesidad de que en la sangre que escupía y estornudaba, fuera pateado y golpeado en el rostro para ser empujado a la inconsciencia, como su captora aparentemente pensaba.-tengo órdenes de rescatar tu máquina. Lo que pase contigo no le importa a nadie. Zero no toma rehenes y si fuera a hacerlo, no elegiría una basura como tú para disponer.

Habían llegado a lo que parecía la fortaleza donde se asentaban. Ella lo dejó caer en el suelo, sujetándole por la chaqueta como si le diera asco y otras mujeres de la Orden, con sus uniformes y rasgos asiáticos lo amordazaron, levantándolo como en una procesión para los pisos inferiores. No vio al líder de la afamada Revolución Enumerada. No es que Luciano Bradley estuviera haciendo esfuerzos soberanos por no llorar, es solo que un hombre, entre ese ejército de féminas dementes que probablemente iban a despedazarlo, hubiera sido en cierta forma conciliador.

Una música de liras llenó el ambiente. Kallen Kouzuki desapareció entre el gentío de muchachas, que sorprendentemente tenían manos tan ávidas como las de los demonios. No tardaron en arrancarle los pantalones y hacer saltar los botones de su chaqueta, dejando caer al suelo su arsenal de dagas, lanzándose a reír antes de volver jirones inservibles sus calzoncillos, exclamando con gozo cuando notaron el tamaño de sus genitales. Solo entonces, en su confusión y estupor, Luciano pudo entender lo que iba a pasar. Le limpiaron la sangre de la boca y los oídos, incluso desinfectaron con alcohol (dolorosamente) sus quemaduras a la altura del hombro, para después colocarle un vendaje improvisado que cubrieron con besos.

Entonces apareció de nuevo. El Az de los Caballeros Negros, el Loto Rojo con un kimono del mismo color, de aquellos que se abren en el frente. _El de las prostitutas_, pensó Luciano Bradley, estremecido (probablemente uno de los pocos datos históricos sobre aquel país que le sobrevivían de las clases en la Academia), mientras que las mujeres sujetaban sus miembros y los mantenían tensos, para que ella avanzara hacia él con la certeza de su mansedumbre. Una de ellas, con el cabello corto como un muchacho, sostenía una pistola a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Las otras se habían adueñado de sus cuchillos y sonreían lascivamente al acariciarlos, cuando no pasaban las manos quedamente por su piel. El resultado era obvio, pues no era un hombre muerto, sino joven y en buen estado físico.

Le dieron a beber de un fuertísimo licor entre risitas, mientras que ella dejaba caer la prenda a sus pies. Dos muchachas…no, dos niñas, la acompañaban más de cerca. Una era la princesa Tianzi, la otra…esa prima de Kururugi que había financiado la Rebelión en primer lugar y que huyó cuando Zero fue capturado. Una tenía los ojos bajos y se sonrojaba como si fuera la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo. De seguro así era. La otra se sonreía y carcajeaba imitando a las demás, pero arrojándole una curiosidad propia de la falta de experiencia. La admiración del cuerpo de Kouzuki se llevó el resto de la escena, cuando ella caminó hacia él como una fiera a punto de devorar a su presa. Sin duda alguna tenía sangre británica. Y de la noble, ni más ni menos. Solo así podía explicarse el resplandor rojizo que parecía correr por sus venas, iluminando la habitación más que las luces bajas que pendían del techo.

-¿Qué van a hacer conmigo, súcubos?-Susurró Luciano Bradley, entre caricias de las demás, sin aliento cuando ella se inclinó sobre su cuerpo. En realidad, solo hablaba a Kallen Kouzuki. Las otras comenzaron a tornarse borrosas en el brillo maléfico de sus pupilas.

-Qué no haremos contigo, galán.-una risa estruendosa proveniente de una india teñida llenó la habitación antes de ser secundada. Luciano a penas pudo verla por el rabillo del ojo, mordiéndose los labios, antes de que Kallen Kouzuki le enseñara su propio cuchillo y le hiciera dibujos inquietantes sobre la piel, demandando por completo su atención, el sudor frío y la indignación.

-Las mujeres de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros tienen necesidades como todas las demás. Muchas de ellas han perdido a sus maridos por culpa de tu país. Así que están furiosas y hambrientas. Tu sangre y tu semen, es poca cosa para ellas. Un mero entremés.-el cuchillo trazó una línea bajo el corazón de Luciano y ella pasó su lengua por el rojo que brotó. La aplaudieron. Aullaron en su nombre.- ¿Qué querías hacerme, de todos modos, cuando estuve cautiva? ¿A cuántas mujeres has humillado de esta forma?-Le clavó los ojos, desnuda y demandante, como una virgen guerrera, el filo reluciendo entre sus dedos. Luciano hubiera querido gruñirle obscenidades, pero su situación recomendaba el silencio, a menos que realmente se le escapara una profanidad.

El sonido de las liras astillaba sus oídos, aún afectados por la explosión a la que hubiera sobrevivido por muy poco y a capricho de esa muchacha que abría los muslos para recibir su carne erecta.

-Maldito seas, Lelouch.-murmuró más que nada a sí misma, quizás pensando que nadie había oído aquellas palabras escaparse de sus labios tristemente apretados mientras que empujaba rítmicamente a Lord Bradley (que la supuso ebria) entre saltitos a su interior. Chasqueó la lengua y al cabalgarlo, le clavó las uñas: primero en las mejillas hasta que el rojo las cubrió, después el cuello, siguiendo el mismo destino, por último reabriendo el corte cerca del corazón de Luciano, que latía vigorosamente, perdido como este estaba en aquella peculiar delicia, aún disfrutable pese a las múltiples amenazas que lo rodeaban y que parecían ser parte de un sueño, incluso más que aquel placer húmedo que conquistaba como en la guerra.

Bradley se preguntó, a medida que las caderas de Kouzuki absorbían más su forma alargada, cuántas mujeres había allí que pretendieran algo de él, si acaso eso tenía que asustarlo, indignarlo o halagarlo. Entonces lo golpearon un par de senos gigantescos que segundos antes bailaban en espectáculo a escasos centímetros de distancia. Su primer impulso fue apretarlos (quienes lo contenían habían languidecido su agarre, quizás ensimismadas en el movimiento de ambos cuerpos al fundirse) pero Kouzuki le gruñó histéricamente y colocó sus manos de nuevo detrás de su cabeza, en donde las mantuvieron las subordinadas, con la firmeza recobrada.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para tocarme, repugnante británico? Preferiría muchas cosas horribles antes que permitirlo. ¡Bienvenido a nuestra tierra en China! Aquí, hemos hecho un falo de ti.-se echó a reír, acariciándole los cabellos a Luciano, antes de jalarle de ellos, clavándole la mirada entrecerrada.-¿Pero sabes? Si realmente te apetece y juras no comportarte como el animal sediento de sangre que eres, dejaré que los chupes. En caso de que me hagas daño, estoy segura de que mis compañeras sabrán defenderme si no me hago respetar en seguida.-nuevos aplausos y vitoreos confirmaron aquella afirmación. Luciano hizo una mueca, antes de obedecer, movido por la lujuria. Ser una puta masculina era denigrante…y al mismo tiempo, hubiera pagado para vivir algo así, aunque fuera en un sueño bizarro.

El dolor en su entrepierna aumentó a medida que Kouzuki parecía más y más cautivada en sus ojos cerrados con las atenciones de la boca de Bradley. El gusto de la carne sudorosa y de un leve perfume a jazmines le llenaba la nariz. Arqueó las caderas y ella se echó a reír, pasando los pulgares por las marcas rojizas que dejó en su rostro.

-¡Kaguya, ven aquí! Querías ver cómo es un hombre, ¿verdad? Sería mucho mejor si tuviéramos mejor dotados especímenes en la Orden, pero el valor de ellos pasa por otro lado.-había gracia y afecto en sus palabras al hacer señas a las niñas que miraban quedamente desde la multitud. Luciano se estremeció, jadeando, cuando una mano pequeña envolvió dubitativamente su miembro, sacudiéndolo como a un juguete. Blasfemó y Kouzuki, que se situó a sus espaldas, levantando su cabeza para colocarle su nuca a la altura de los muslos aún desnudos y con la tibieza del deseo, le descargó una seca bofetada, antes de sobarle la mejilla.

-Dicen que si vas a asesinar, te prepares para ser matado. Quizás se aplique la misma regla a la toma de cuerpos. ¿No crees, mi querido?-Hubo gran socarronería en aquella muestra de simpatía ácida. Lord Bradley maldijo a Gino Weindberg, donde fuera que estuviera, seguramente con mejor y peor suerte que la suya, por no dejarlo violar a la perra, que ahora se creía muy poderosa.

Luciano iba a insultar a Kallen Kouzuki, pero entonces, esta comenzó a instruír a Kaguya en el arte de enloquecer. Las otras mujeres se reían, seguían con la música y observando. Luciano se preguntó, jadeando y mordiéndose la lengua, cómo había llegado a eso.

-Frota rápido, pequeña Kai.-él se arqueó, apretando los labios, digiriendo su mirada a Kouzuki, que repentinamente era tan maternal en su corrupción.-Después detente.-un gemido estrangulado se escapó de la boca de Luciano en protesta. Le pellizcaron la quemadura, estallando puntos rojos frente a él. Dolor, dolor.-Ahora sigue. ¿Ves que ya casi se viene…?

-¡Es extraño! ¿Tianzi, segura que no quieres?-Kaguya Sumeragi se echó a reír nerviosamente, con las mejillas coloreadas ante la reacción.

La otra niña se escondió detrás de la mujer de los cabellos cortos, que relajó su ceño fruncido para acariciarle la frente. Chiba. Iba a ser ejecutada cuando Zero resurgió. ¿Quién diría que sería de alguna utilidad el papeleo que Bismarck les hacía tragar antes de cada misión? Él iba al campo de batalla a destruír. Sabía usar su arma y le importaba muy poco si las múltiples caras de sus objetivos tenían nombres. A lo sumo rescataba las descripciones y fotografías de las mujeres importantes para violarlas si tenía ocasión o las de los dirigentes más queridos para profanarlos y exhibirlos en lugares altos tras torturarlos humillantemente.

¿Hablando de armas? Suspiró al irse en los dedos de la chiquilla elegante, que le clavó la mirada un instante. Era intensa y juguetona, menos amenazante que la de Kouzuki. La de una Reina que manda ejecuciones pero jamás oficia de verdugo.

Chiba le siguió, dubitativamente, para colocarse el miembro entre los labios. Parecía un muchacho afeminado, ¡pero qué lengua tan servicial! El borde de los dientes le rozó la piel, estremeciéndolo. Kallen Kouzuki le arañó nuevamente las mejillas, riendo mientras que Luciano jadeaba. ¿Otra vez? Tardó en endurecerse, en responder a las demandas. Las muchachas rieron, las liras desgarraron el cielo raso, pero la carne le obedeció. Calor en su boca, sobre su mentón, que se secó despectivamente con el dorso de la mano, sin dirigirle la mirada. Unos senos rebosantes de silicona se desvistieron para que la científica india lo montara con caricias y bromas dignas del soldado raso sin estirpe que atrincheraba en el frente más peligroso de Britania.

-Parece que su orgullo está venido a menos, ¿verdad, señor Bradley?

Luciano intentó zafarse, pero sus brazos estaban bien agarrados y Kallen Kouzuki respondió a su rebeldía mordiéndole la yugular en la parte ya afectada. El sexo se quejó de la exigencia pero ante el tratamiento de un aceite que la mujer (¿_Rashsomething_?) frotó contra la zona reblandecida, empezó a levantarse de nuevo, ardiendo en vivo con su ansia. El sudor cubría la frente de Luciano y su torso. Ellas reían, algunas lo acariciaban aunque ayudaran a sujetarlo. La venda sobre la quemadura se desprendió en el movimiento. Poca cosa era la herida en carne desnuda para aquellas mujeres hambrientas, que incluso parecieron excitadas por la idea de haberle hecho daño. Terminó dentro de Rashsomething viendo borroso, respirando difícilmente y con la lengua atascada, a penas largando insultos cuando Kouzuki no se ensañaba en frenarlo, golpeándolo con sus pechos inclusive. Era el infierno, quemaba y seducía más que ningún Valhala. Pero no lo admitiría. El tratamiento del silencio era su dignidad y ellas estaban ocupadas alimentándose, riendo, como para poder arrancarle eso también.

En su resurrección aguantó para servir a tres muchachas (con uniformes negros ajustados que hacían pensar en telefonistas inservibles, antes que revolucionarias) más antes de que le inyectaran algo que sin duda era Viagra o un derivado más potente inclusive, que le dio una renovada erección, dolorosa a esas alturas, enrojecida e hinchada. Siseaba al insertarla, ardía cuando la acariciaban y gemía sin contenerse si la lamían. El control era algo que ni arañaba, pero también perdió la voluntad para intentar manotearlo.

Perdió la cuenta de las mujeres y adolescentes que se saciaron de él, riéndose, burlándose, golpeándolo, incluso escupiéndolo y sosteniéndolo. Un rostro borroso tras otro, un calor húmedo que le arrancaba embestidas y jadeos exhaustos. Eventualmente se acabó todo, con la música y unos rayos de sol que brotaban de un lejano tragaluz. De a grupos pequeños o individualmente, aquellas que le trajeron con propósitos brumosos se fueron mirando para atrás dubitativa o divertidamente, cuando se molestaban.

Solo se quedó Kouzuki. Y cómo. Sostenía la pistola de Chiba con los labios en la culata mientras que colocaba la seda sobre los hombros y cerraba el kimono a la altura de los voluminosos pechos, que tenían marcas de las mordidas de Luciano, ocultando a su vez los muslos infectados con sus fieros besos, dejados casi al borde de la asfixia cuando uno de los súcubos trajo ni más ni menos que un pene de plástico a la fiesta. Con aplausos, poniéndolo boca abajo. Kallen Kouzuki había reído enredando los dedos en sus cabellos, casi enternecida.

Se colocó el cuchillo en el pliegue sobre el corazón y con la pistola en la palma de la mano, sostenida por el índice en el gatillo, avanzó hacia él descalza, con paso decidido.

Luciano ya no estaba ni atado por féminas, pero un mero movimiento de los miembros se le antojaba terriblemente difícil, como si sus huesos estuvieran fundidos y si este movimiento involucraba de forma alguna la cadera, incluso tenía que comerse un quejido. Qué noche tan increíble.

-Me has servido bien, querido mío. Durante algunos momentos incluso olvidé quién eras y qué habías intentado hacerme. Hasta por qué estabas aquí, a mi merced.-le apuntó con el arma, quitándole el seguro.

-Kouzuki…-murmuró Luciano y buscó en los estantes vacíos y empolvados con la mirada por algo que pudiera empujar hacia sí para efectuar una defensa digna, en el caso de que lograra hacer que la perra tropezara. Pero sus extremidades a penas y le permitieron erguirse torpemente, de rodillas aún, con la cabeza ladeada en su expectación. Ya se había imaginado como prostituta masculina en el bunker para los meses que durara la guerra y que en el caso de vivir y ser rescatado, las bromas le destruirían la reputación, sin contar la pérdida del Perceval, que no le costaría poco reponer al Imperio y entrenar un nuevo piloto, en el caso de que encontraran tiempo para hacerlo. Nada volvería a ser igual. Y sin embargo…-No puedes simplemente…

-¿"No puedo"?-Kallen Kouzuki apretó los labios para reír en un jadeo hacia adentro, a penas entrecerrando sus ojos tan fríos, en contraste con sus cabellos de fuego. ¿Por qué tenía que ser una Onceava?-Tú no me dices qué hacer. Ni siquiera Zero lo hace. Soy yo la que le pide instrucciones. Es así como funciona.-al observarlo, repentinamente la cubrió un aire aberrantemente maternal en su molestia resignada. Rogar no servía de nada y razonar…la lógica para ella no existía o no se habría embarcado en la Odisea de liberar un país insignificante, con un Imperio como Britania en contra.-Y si de mi dependiera, te dejo vivir, Luciano Bradley, despojado de tu título y como mi juguete. ¿Pero qué dirían mis camaradas, ante las cuales respondo como una líder, secundando a Zero, ya que no alcanza con lo convincente de una orden bien mentada, si los más importantes de la Rebelión no le damos el visto bueno? Pensarán que me he ablandado. Que no he olvidado mi mitad más detestable. Que la lujuria me ha vencido, que la cursilería me ha posesionado. No, desde luego que no. E incluso si vivieras, Luciano Bradley, Zero te obligaría a traicionar a los tuyos. Quizás tú y yo somos diferentes, pero como considero que tengo más altura moral, tomaré la decisión menos perjudicial para la integridad que sé que no tienes. Si de algo sirve, me has dado mucho placer y no solo a mí. Recordaremos esta noche alegremente durante bastante tiempo.-la punta de la pistola bajó en su dirección y Luciano estuvo muy ocupado siguiéndola con la mirada como para discutir.-Ahora deja que te pregunte algo, Lord Bradley. ¿Qué es lo más importante para un hombre, casi tanto como a tu juicio es la vida?

No es necesario especificar a qué altura del cuerpo de Luciano se detuvo la punta del arma mortal, afilándole las pupilas, arrancándole a Kallen Kouzuki una sonrisa afilada como la hoja de una daga.

-Hay otros mundos aparte de este, Sir Bradley, pero la gente como tú no triunfa en ninguno de ellos. ¡Sin más…!

La última palabra le fue dicha en japonés y no la entendió. Escuchó el disparo sudando frío y viendo borroso, incluso antes de que la perforación lo hiciera gritar.


End file.
